


Conceit and Bias

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:23:52
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Au A look at Jared's life if he lived in a world like Pride and Prejudice





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: Hi thus is my first time posting anything be gentle. If this seems short I will probably add more to this chapter.  


* * *

Conceit and Bias 

 

A man was riding along a suburban road with the wind 

 

through his chestnut hair; he stopped his motorcycle when 

 

he felt a text message alert. It was a text from his 

 

brother. 

 

\--Where R U J--

 

\--On my way—he replied

 

He looked up when he heard a rumble of an engine; he 

 

saw a big black beast of a car as it drove past him. 

 

Jared watched it pass him as the wind blew his untidy 

 

hair. Jared started towards home, turning towards the 

 

driveway he cut across a the lawn leaving a tire mark 

 

across it, and stopped in front of his parents’ Victorian 

 

mansion. He saw his older brother Dean hiding I a bush 

 

outside the near an open window. As he could hear from 

 

the shouting inside hi parents were having another fight.

 

“How could that matter to them?” asked his father.

 

“Oh...you” his mother took a breath, “It matters if 

 

Mr. Winchester moves into the neighborhood just think of 

 

the connection. He may fall in love with one of our 

 

children.”

 

“Are you sure that’s why he comes here?” he asked.

 

“No, but it is polite to introduce us as hi new 

 

neighbors,” she replied, “Also, the opportunity to meet 

 

other rich men through Mr. Winchester. The McCoy’s from 

 

across town are meeting him today”

 

“Maybe they will put in a good word for my little 

 

Jared,” his father said jokingly at 6’4” Jared was 

 

anything but little.

 

“I don’t understand why he has been your favorite,” 

 

said his mother continuing the argument “He is not as 

 

talented as Joanna, Sweet tempered as Dean, or good 

 

humored as Megan and Michael. Also, he just drove across 

 

the lawn again now its not fit to be seen.”’

 

“Oh please excepting Dean and Jared they wouldn’t know 

 

sense if it bit them in the…” 

 

“Don’t say that about you own children,” she 

 

interrupted him, “my poor nerves!”

 

At the sound of their mother’s suffering nerves Jared and 

 

Dean walked around the house to climb up to their bedroom 

 

window.

 

“She has been going on like that all morning,” said 

 

Dean, “Ever since she heard Sam Winchester was taking 

 

that hunted house you were just at.”

 

“Great,” responded Jared running his hand through his 

 

hair, “She is going to be throwing us at every rich man 

 

that comes to town. Besides good tempered is not what I 

 

would use to describe you…how bout surely”

 

“This sucks out loud,” said Dean punching Jared in the 

 

arm.

That it did as Jared and Dean both knew their 

 

mother was not going to give up on this until all her 

 

children were married. Their mother was of a quick 

 

temper and little understanding. The only things she did 

 

were gossiping and try to get her children married, 

 

preferably to the rich and famous.


End file.
